


Salvation (too far gone)

by demiboylukas



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboylukas/pseuds/demiboylukas
Summary: The boys are rescued





	Salvation (too far gone)

The officer lets them cry, facing the vast expense of open sea interrupted only by the ship, their salvation ( _ we're too far gone for salvation _ ).

He's rowed out in a small lifeboat that might hold six or so at a time. It's a universal decision that the littluns go first. Ralph will wait until they're absolutely sure that nobody else will be left behind on the island ( _ have they seen the bodies? _ ). Three won't be coming home and three is too many.

Jack Merridew plants his spear triumphantly in the soft sand. Ralph wonders why he's proud of this place.  

  
  



End file.
